The Final Breath
by Fanfictothemax
Summary: Krista is a small town girl who has just made a huge mistake. When she's betrayed by the three people she trusts the most, she mistakenly makes a contract with a demon named Sebastian. Will she ever be the same?


Chapter 1

Krista sat on her bed, feeling empty inside. Everyone hated her now that they knew her secret. She sat there, her throat itchy from crying. Her phone sat next to her, blowing up with texts that mocked her.

Stefani

OMG HOW COULD YOU?! You're a monster, a freak. Just kill yourself

Jack

U r so stupid u witch. Burn in hell

Loni

Fuckin lame as hell. That's u u weirdo im gonna kick ur ass

And so on. All Krista wanted to do was disappear. She wanted to become nothingness and join her sister. Why couldn't she have control her anger? Why did she have to lash out and show everybody her horrid flaw?

Krista could hear her parents downstairs, screaming at each other like always. She wished they would stop yelling for once and comfort her. But she knew they wouldn't even if she ran downstairs and screamed at them. They ignored her all the time, except when Krista got into trouble.

She sighed, wiping the tears from her face. Tears wouldn't fix anything. She just needed a walk to clear her mind. Grabbing her phone (which was still buzzing with hateful texts, emails, tweets, etc.) and her headphones, Krista snuck past her older brother's room, downstairs, past her parent's and out the door.

The warm air hit her like a brick wall. It was the ending of May, and the air had taken on a layer of humidity, which Krista wasn't happy about. She preferred the spring, when the weather was perfect. Bugs lazily hummed around her, making it a little harder to see.

She started walking down the sidewalk, her path only lit by the streetlamps and the moon. Everything was quiet. Krista lived in a small town in Pennsylvania called Laine. No one outside of Laine knows this town even exists. It has really hot summers and freezing winters, and barely any in-between. The town also has a lot of history, some buildings and driveways date back to 1776. Suddenly, someone grabbed Krista from behind.

"You shouldn't have gone outside, witch." The stranger whispered into her ear. She growled then muttered back, "I can do whatever I want, bitch" Then she swung her elbow back, slamming it hard into his stomach. The unknown man quickly let go to clutch it, groaning in pain. Krista started running, somehow managing to make it into the graveyard. Suddenly, she tripped and landed in a coffin that was placed in a hole in the ground. Yelping, she landed face-first in the coffin.

"Haha! We sure got her! Now, let's bury this loser!" Three figures suddenly appeared above her. As her eyes adjusted, she saw that they were her old best friends, Lana, Kerri, and Amanda. Lana and Kerri smiled devilishly at her, clutching shovels in their hands. Amanda twisted her shirt in her hands, an indecisive look on her face. "Now, Krista the witch," Lana began glaring daggers at me, "you are guilty of the murder of Jane and Joan Childers and for practicing witchcraft. You will now atone for your sins with your life. What do you have to say for yourself?" She looked at me expectantly. Krista lay there for a second, looking at these people, people she had trusted.

"I-I didn't _want_ to k-kill them! It wa-wasn't like that! Please, don't do this!" Tears started spilling down her cheeks. She looked to Amanda pleadingly. "_Please_ Amanda! You have to save me. See reason!" Krista started to panic, searching Amanda's face for any sign of remorse. Amanda looked from Lana and Kerri back to Krista. After what seemed like forever, she looked at her shoes and said in a shaky voice, "No. I-I can't. I-I saw wh-what you d-did. You KILLED THEM!" Amanda suddenly started yelling, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE _GOOD_ BUT YOU AREN'T. YOU'RE AN EVIL BI-BI-BITCH AND YOU NEED TO BURN IN HELL!" Then she slammed the coffin door shut, leaving Krista in complete darkness. '_I don't want to die.'_ She thought and started banging on the door, screaming nonsense. She heard the three traitors start to shovel dirt onto the coffin. It felt like all of the air in the small, confined space was being sucked out. Krista knew she only had mere minutes to live. "I'LL DO _ANYTHING _TO LIVE. ANYTHING. PLEASE, I DON'T CARE, SOMEONE, SOMETHING, _SAVE ME FROM DEATH._" Krista screeched.

All of a sudden, the sounds of shovels stopped. It was dead silent. She heard the sound of something lifting all of the dirt off of the coffin at once. Then, the coffin door creaked open.


End file.
